Salvatore's Diaries: Reincarnation
by skylight96
Summary: In 1864, there's another woman appeared inside the Salvatore's life before Katherine and her name was Rosalyn Cartwright. To the Salvatore, she was everything until one fateful night changed it all. She was killed by Stefan to complete his transition of become a vampire and after 145 years later, they met her again in Mystic Fall. But could it be her? or just another doppelganger?
1. The Moment I lays my eyes

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

* * *

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Moment I lays my eyes on you**_

* * *

_Dear Diary…_

_Today's marked the day where I first met her…_

_The day where my heart been stolen for the first time…_

_The day where I lays my eyes on her…_

* * *

"Stefan. Damon. Come and meet our new guest, Lady Cartwright"

Both of the Salvatore brothers snapped away from their playfully fight over who's standing beside their father and looked up at the beautiful horse-carriage stopping in front of them. The youngest of the brother, Stefan nudged his brother ribs and leaned closer as he whispered, "Do you think she's pretty?" he asked, eyeing the carriage carefully as he struggled to see the young maiden his father been talking about.

Damon snickered at the words and nudged him back in returned, "Hush! Stefan!" scolded the young man sternly as he looked up, waiting to see his father goddaughter.

The driver jumped off from his seat in front of the horse-carriage and made his way to the door as he offered his hand for the Lady of Cartwright, "We're here, my lady" said the younger driver.

A pale hand reached out to the driver's gloved ones as a beautiful crimson haired maiden stepped out from her carriage to meet Giuseppe Salvatore.

Rosalyn Cartwright, a beautiful young woman within her early twenties with dark crimson wavy hair that pinned perfectly underneath her red hat, a soft pale complexion skin, oval shaped face with a pair of breath-taking bright emerald eyes smiling warmly as she greeted the older Salvatore.

"Ah! My beautiful Rosalyn… How are you my dear?" asked Giuseppe as he hugged the beautiful maiden fatherly before pulling away to see his lovely goddaughter.

"I'm fine, Mr Salvatore. How are you?"

A pair of light blue eyes saddened at the fake smile plastered across her face and cupped her cheeks affectionately, saying "Rosalyn, my dear… You know you don't have to put the strong façade for me" soothed the older man gently as the perfect fake smile began to flatter a bit by the words before returned it once again to hide the pain flashed inside her eyes, "I don't think I have any tears left to cry anymore, Mr Salvatore" she chuckled humourless as she looked down to the ground, "I don't think it would matter anymore"

Giuseppe nodded understandingly and withdrew his hands from her face as he motioned for his sons to come forward to meet the lovely lady, "Stefan. Damon. Meet Rosalyn Cartwright. Daughter of the late Sir Alexander Cartwright"

The older of the Salvatore's brother bowed slightly to the beautiful lady and caught her soft fair hand as he placed a chaste kiss onto her knuckle, "Damon Salvatore. The Eldest of the Salvatore's brother" greeted the dark haired young man to the beautiful woman and looked up to meet her breath-taking emerald eyes with his blue eyes.

Rosalyn curtsied in returned and looked up to the black haired man as she took his full appearances.

Damon Salvatore, a young man within his twenties with dark brown hair that almost black, light complexion with olive undertones skin and had a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jawline. He also had a pair of striking beautiful blue eyes that contrast perfectly against his darkened lashes and eyebrows as well as a constant 'bad boy' smile adorned on his lips. Overall, you could say that he's very handsome for a man.

"A pleasure to meet you, Damon Salvatore"

Out of the corner of her emerald eyes, she shifted her attention away from the older Salvatore and smiled as she met the younger ones, "And you must be Stefan Salvatore, the youngest of the Salvatore's brother"

The said young man who was frozen by the maiden beauty nodded as he bowed shyly at the greeting and placed a chaste kiss upon her white knuckle just like his brother and father taught him to be, saying "Please to meet you, Lady Cartwright"

Stefan Salvatore, a young man within his early teens with dark blonde hair, a pale complexion skins, broad forehead and strong bone structure just like his older brother. He had angular jawline with a set of forest green eyes that caught the maiden attention as he gave her a soft sheepish heart-warming smile at the woman which the woman couldn't help but returned it with her own.

"As I you, Stefan Salvatore"

* * *

_The day I first saw her true smile…_

* * *

"Guess who…"

A pair of soft hand covered the young maiden eyes from her reading and chuckled softly as she grasped the hand with her owns, "Stefan" scolded her playfully as he pulled away his hand from her bright emerald eyes and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her rosy cheek in greeting.

"Miss me?" teased the young man as he sat down next to her within the grassy hill, watching the beautiful scenery before them in silence. The woman shook her head amusedly for the words and returned back to her reading, saying "No"

A tint of frown occurred across his lips as he looked at her in disbelieve, "No? But I went away all day to prepare for Miss Pierce arrival" pressing the words 'all day' as he gave her a tiny glare which causes her to laugh at his childish action.

"Fine… I miss you, Stefan"

"Good, because there's something I would to show you"

Rosalyn closed the book within her hand and looked at him expectedly as he pulled out a tiny wooden box from his pocket.

"Here"

She took the offered box and titled her head to the side in confused as she examined the mysterious box before meeting his forest green eyes, "What's this?" she asked.

"Your birthday present"

She blinked in surprised and opened the box carefully as she took out the beautiful silver necklace with dark crimson ruby onto her hand, "It's beautiful…" she murmured softly under her breath and examined it curiously.

"Not as beautiful as you"

Taking the necklace into his hand, Stefan motioned for her to turn around and placed it over her neck, "Happy Birthday, Rose" he whispered softly into her ears and smiled as she touched the necklace with a soft ghostly smile adorned on her lips.

"Thank you, Stefan"

* * *

_And the day where all happiness comes to the end…_

* * *

Stefan gasped as he sat up from the ground within the forest and glanced around him anxiously, "Wha-?"

"You're dead"

He turned around at the voice within the shadow and sighed in relief when he saw Emily, Katherine's maid walking out from the tree to meet him, "What do you mean?" he asked perplexingly.

"You're a vampire"

A gasp in shock emitted from his lips as he looked at the dark-skinned woman in disbelieve, "B-but… how?"

"Katherine's blood…"

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Katherine had been capture, he and Damon trying to save and only to get shot in returned with her blood still in him.

"So… I'm a vampire?"

"Not yet"

He looked up at the Bennett witch in confused, "What do you mean?"

"You need to complete the transition"

"How do I do that?"

Emily face slowly saddened at the thought and sighed deeply in defeat, saying "You have to feed blood"

Stefan eyes widened at the words and slowly stood up, "B-But-There's must be another!" reasoned the undead young man before a familiar voice calling out his name from the distance.

"Stefan!"

He turned around behind him and saw a beautiful scarlet maiden walking her way to see him with her dirty nightgown. A deep relief flashed inside her bright emerald eyes as she finally see him within the dark, "Thanked god, I finally found you" mumbled the maiden softly under her breath and slowly made her way to him.

Stefan smiled at the familiar face and opened his mouth to say something before a delicious scent caught his nostril as his throat burned at the smell.

Rosalyn stopped in the middle of her track and tilted her head to the side in confused, "Stefan?"

Within a blink of an eye, he flashed in front of her and pulled tightly within his arms. His face started to change demonically and sniffed her softly, "You smell delicious" he growled animalistic and tightened his hold on her petite body as he hid his face onto the crook of her pale long neck.

She gasped in shock and screamed as she felt him bit her neck. Stefan who was fallen deeply into his vampire instinct ignored the struggling red haired as he continuously drank her glorious blood, completing his transition.

'_So delicious…'_

His predator instinct moaned at the wonderful taste of her blood and bit her harder for more. All the struggling, screaming and pleading for him to stop started to subside as he could feel her slowly slipping away from his grasp into death.

"Stefan…"

Hearing his name, he instantly pulled away from her neck in horror as he watched her collapse within his arms, "Rosalyn!"

He looked down at her lying lifelessly within his arms and hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek, "Rosalyn…" he whispered, feeling nothing but coldness as a lone tear started to fall from the lid of his forest green eyes, "N-No…"

He whimpered in sadness and hugged her desperately, shaking his head in denial before a shrilling heart-breaking scream filling the bloody night.

* * *

"I'm sorry. The number you had dialled is not available. Please try again later"

Elena huffed in annoyance and sighed as she looked down to the number written within the screen before scrolling down to call someone who might know where he is.

"_Elena! What a pleasant surprise! Did you miss me?"_

"Damon, is Stefan with you?"

"_Hmm… geez, I don't know? Probably lurking around the forest to hunt Bambi or something"_

"I've been trying to call him all morning but he won't answer. Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

A deep silence coming from the other line before a soft sigh started to enter her ear, _"What date is today?"_

"15th of June"

"_Then, I know where he is"_

* * *

Stefan slowly walked down the trail into the heart of cemetery as in his hand was a bouquet of red roses. He sighed, watching the bright azure blue skies sadly in remembrance before returning his gaze once more in front of him. His steady steps suddenly frozen in the middle of his track as his forest green eyes widen for the sight standing before him near the gravestone. A beautiful young woman standing silently in front of the grave he had been visiting for 145 years with her red crimson wavy hair swaying back and forth for the gentle evening breeze blew passed her.

"Rosalyn…?"

The person raised her head up at the sound and turned around causing his breath caught up inside his throat at the bright emerald gaze meeting his forest ones. The woman tilted her head to the side and slowly smiled politely in returned, "Hello…"

* * *

_Or did it?_

* * *

_**Review**_

…


	2. Remind me

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Remind me**_

* * *

_15__th__ of June…_

_That's what the date it's all begin…_

* * *

"So, you're a Confederate Soldier?"

Damon nodded proudly with a genuine smile adorned on his lips as he leaded the beautiful maiden around the Salvatore Estate, "Yes but somehow I don't feel like returning back to the Confederate Army anymore. Not went there's a beautiful maiden like yourself waiting for me here in Mystic Fall" teased the man playfully which earned him a soft giggle from the lady as she shook her head amusedly for the words.

"Why, I'm flatter Mr Salvatore. You do know how to charm me"

"I'm glad I've humour you my lady"

Rosalyn chuckled and hugged the man arm closely from the cold evening air as they walked along the path towards the farm, saying "So do I…"

He smiled at the gesture and stopped their stroll as they reached the horse stable. She tilted her head to the side and withdrew her hands from his arms as she watched him heading towards one of the horse inside the place, "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We are going for a ride"

She seemed surprised by the words and took the offered hand from the young servant beside the horse as he helped her up onto the horse behind the Salvatore heir, saying "Alright. Off we go then, my knight in the shiny armour" with a tint of smile occurred across her lips as he laughed.

"As you wish, my princess"

* * *

_I could still remember it…_

_The smile…_

_The laughter…_

_Echoing inside my mind as I thought about her…_

* * *

Rosalyn walked out from the large mansion onto the porch and smiled as she watched the Salvatore's brother chasing around each other playing football. Damon tackled his little brother and took the ball away from his grasp as he ran towards the tree at the end of the yard, "Ha! Take that Stefan!" laughed the man as he ran away, chased by his younger brother as he struggled to keep up his pace.

"Not fair! You cheat, Damon!"

Katherine who was watching alongside with the maiden joined the two brothers played, "Mind if I join you?" the brunette asked as she walked towards the men. Stefan blushed at the woman and rubbed his neck sheepishly, saying "I don't know. My brother likes to play rough"

"Hmm…but I think you play rougher"

In the blink of an eye, Katherine managed to steal the ball from the young Salvatore and quickly ran away as she taunted him to chase her.

"Go on and chase her, Stefan!" encouraged the other brother lightly as the younger ones hesitantly followed the running maiden, leaving his older brother as he sighed in exhaustion and made his way to Rosalyn who was sitting comfortable on the porch.

"Tired, Damon?"

"You have no idea"

She smiled and pulled out her handkerchief as she wiped the sweat fallen down his forehead, "Maybe you are getting old" she teased him which earned her a poke on her waist from the frowning man.

"I'm not old. You just the same age as I am"

"Actually I'm a year younger than you"

Damon snorted and turned away sulkily as she laughed at his childish antics, "Aw, did little Damon angry being called old?"

"Hn"

"Alright. Fine. I'm sorry"

"Apology not accepted"

"You're being childish Damon"

"Humour me"

"Alright, I will"

He raised his eyebrows at the words and turned around to be greeted by a kiss upon his cheek. His icy blue eyes widened at the unexpected action and looked up to her emerald gaze questionably. She pulled away from the sweating man and smiled as she wiped the excessive sweat away, saying "There. Is my apology accepted?"

* * *

_And the innocent kiss given by her to me…_

_Making my love growing even fonder…_

* * *

"Why such a long face?"

Damon turned his attention away from the dancing couples within the Lockwood's mansion and smiled when he saw her standing beside him, "Nothing" he shrugged, trying to hide the sadness and jealousy for his brother who was dancing with the woman he love.

Rosalyn hummed softly in disbelieve when she saw him looking at his brother with Katherine and tilted her head to side as she stood in front of him, blocking the painful image from his sight as she smiled, "Well, if it is nothing. Would you like to dance with me?"

He looked at the woman in a moment of surprise and couldn't help but chuckle as he took the offered hand from the beautiful maiden, saying "Don't mind if I do" and squeezed her hand in silent thanked for her effort to distract him from them as she guided him to the dance floor.

He raised his hand onto the base of her spine and pulled her closer onto his chest as she placed her hand onto his shoulder, "Don't look so gloomy, Salvatore. It's not every day you can dance with a beautiful woman like me" teased the red haired as he twirled her around before pulling her back once more to his hard chest, making the gloomy man laughed at the joke as he smiled.

"Indeed, I shouldn't"

"Good because that's what friend for isn't it?"

Damon silenced for a moment in thought before gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, seeing the sincerity behind her words as he smiled genuinely to his best friend, "I guess it is"

* * *

_Too fonder that it's hurt just thinking about her…_

* * *

Damon pulled over in front of his boarding house and sighed deeply in exhaustion as he leaned against the wheel to sober his blurry thoughts. The memories of her from 1864 swimming furiously inside his mind as he gazed deeply into nothingness ahead of him, desperately trying to overcome the pain burning inside his chest for the day as he gripped the wheel tightly inside his grasp.

"Rosalyn…"

The sound of glass broken inside the boarding house caught his attention away from his gloomy thought and raised his head towards the large wooden door before him cautiously for any unwanted visitors. He got out from his car and walked inside the house as he stood surprisingly to see his younger brother drowning himself with his bourdon.

Damon raised his eyebrows in wondered and walked beside him as took the bottle away from his hand, "Mind telling me why you are brooding with my alcohol?" he asked, frowning in displeased for his drunk brother who was laughed hysterically as he stood up from the couch in front of the fireplace.

Stefan caught his brother by his shoulder and chuckled as he tried to grab the bottle, "Damon, my brother! It's so good to see you! Where's our dear Elena? I thought she's here with you" slurred the dirty blonde haired man as he took a mouthful of bourdon and sighed, "Damn, now I know why you love this thing"

"Give it back, Stefan! You're drunk and out of your mind-"

"Oh hush! Since when do you become a saint Damon? It's doesn't suit you"

"Since you decided to play role change today, Stef" muttered the older Salvatore as he rolled his icy blue eyes sarcastically at his wasted brother and once again took the bourdon bottle away from his itchy hand, "Now, whether you stop drinking all my bourdon collection and sober up or I'll snap your neck. Pick one"

"Hmmm…. I pick option one then"

"Good"

Stefan scoffed and slumped his ass down onto his couch followed by his older brother as he looked deeply into the fireplace, "I met her today Damon"

Damon swallowed his bourdon and gave him what-the-hell's-wrong-with-you glance, "Who?"

"…Rosalyn"

A frown appeared on his face as he moaned, "Come on, Stefan. We've been over this-"

"No! I'm telling you, Damon. I really saw her. In the cemetery-"

"Stefan. You're drunk-"

"NO!"

Damon's eyes widened in surprised at his outburst and watched him panting heavily beside him, "I know what I saw Damon. I saw her. Standing in front of her grave" muttered the younger brother softly under his breath as he turned to see his icy blue gaze with his forest ones, "She's smiling, Damon. She's standing there, smiling as if she was never died"

"D-Did you… talk to her?"

"I-I did"

"And?"

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment and opened it once again, saying "She said that she's just move here in Mystic Fall and her name was Rosalyn White-"

"Ah-hah! See? Her name is Rosalyn Cartwright not Rosalyn White!"

"I know but her appearance… red crimson hairs, bright emerald eyes!"

"Could she been a doppelganger?"

"I…I don't know…"

Damon silenced as he twirled the alcohol within his glass, "She could be" turning back to his brother as he took a sip of his bourdon, "Do you know where she is?"

"No.25, Elm Street"

"Does she have relative here?"

"No. She's move here from Denver"

"What she's doing here?"

"She opened a new café not far from the town square. She said she wants to start a business here since Denver is full with competitions"

He nodded and finished off his bourdon before stood up from the couch to stretch out his aching body, saying "I guess we should pay her a little visit to confirm it out" as he made his way to his room, leaving his brooding younger brother alone inside the living room. He opened the wooden door of his room and closed it behind him as he looked up to the opened window silently in thought. He turned to his desk and touched the old picture within the wooden frame as his icy blue softened warmly at the figure inside the photo.

"Happy Birthday, Rosalyn…"

* * *

The sound of the chiming bells echoed loudly inside the café as Stefan entered along with his older brother.

"Stefan?"

The owner of the name turned and slowly smiled when he saw her walking towards him with her beautiful smile, "I didn't expect to see you soon" she said as she pulled him into a friendly hug, "So, what can I get you guys?" motioned for the two brother to come inside and pick a table.

"Black coffee please"

The red haired nodded as she turned to the other companion, "And you, dear?"

"Ah…Black coffee as well…"

She smiled and walked away to make the order. Damon who was stunned by seeing the similarity between her and his dead best friend finally blinked away from his daze and turned to his brother as he gave him I-told-you-so look before watching the human moving behind the counter.

"Impossible…"

Stefan nodded in agreed as he looked at the woman longing, "It's her. I can feel it"

Damon silenced and shook his head in denial, "No"

"What do you mean no?"

"It can't be her. She's dead"

"But she's look just like her-"

"She's dead remember? You killed her!"

Stefan mouth instantly shut by the harsh words as he looked up at his brother guiltily, "I know…" he whispered, "and I regret it"

His icy blue eyes softened at the sad tone within his voice and sighed deeply in defeat as he placed his hand onto his brother shoulder consoling, "I'm sorry, Stef. I was out of line there-"

"Here are your coffees"

Both of the brothers pulled away from each other and looked up at the red haired woman smiling warmly as she placed down their order, "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"No, thank you" Stefan smiled, "This is my older brother, Damon"

Rosalyn turned her attention away from the younger Salvatore and smiled as she meet the man icy blue eyes, "Nice to meet you, Damon"

Damon looked up into her bright emerald eyes and slowly smiled in returned, "And you as well"

* * *

_But seeing her once again…_

_Breathing and alive…_

_Making this unbeaten heart beating once more in life…_

* * *

_**Review**_

…


	3. Losing your memory

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

* * *

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Losing your Memory**_

* * *

"I heard there's a cute café near the town square. Wanna check it out?"

Stefan raised his gaze away from his drink inside his hand and watched the blonde Barbie vampire chattered around her friend about the new café he been recently visiting, "They said their coffee is the best. Even the owner is pretty" said the blonde excitedly.

Elena smiled at her friend's antic and nodded in agreed, saying "Sure why not?"

"Excellent! Let's go then!"

With that, all the usual Mystic Grill gang changed their venue to the small café suggested by Caroline and entered the old English like shop in hope of seeing the owner of the beautiful café. The sound of the jingling bells greeted the teenagers as they entered the place and watched in amazed for the full house customers inside the new café.

"Wow!"

"Hello"

Elena snapped away from her little daze and turned to see a beautiful red haired woman walking towards them with a warm smile adorned on her lips. Her wavy red locks were pulled into a high pony tail with a few locks framing her porcelain oval face perfectly. She wore a plain white buttoned-up shirt with a pair of black skinny pant hugging her petite body.

"Welcome to Old World Café. Would you like a table?" she asked as she motioned them to follow her to the other side of the café where the empty tables were.

She placed down the menus in front of them before shifting her attention to Stefan as she scoffed playfully at the young man, "Why if isn't Stefan Salvatore, come for another dose of caffeine I presume?" teased the older woman which earned her an eye roll by the Salvatore as he smiled genuine at the woman, "What can I say? Your coffee is the best here in Mystic Fall, Rosalyn" and gave her back the menu he had been memorised since he been to her café every day for the past two weeks.

All the gang looked between those two questionably and watched both of them talking as if they were old friends, "Flattering me won't get you anywhere, Mr Salvatore" she said cheekily before turned back to his other companions, "I'm sorry, are you ready to order?"

"Ah y-yeah" stuttered Caroline as she looked as the beautiful woman cautiously, "But first, how do you Stefan?" she asked, eyeing her up and down for anything suspicious about her knowing the Salvatore.

She raise her eyebrows in surprised for the sudden interrogation and brushed off as she plastered an amused smile at the curious blonde, "Well, I meet him a week ago at the cemetery" she explained.

"What are you doing there?"

"I was visiting my old friend buried here"

"I see…" hummed the blonde softly before turning back to her cheery façade, saying "I would like a low fat latte please"

Rosalyn raised her eyebrows at the sudden change of her behaviour and chuckled as she wrote down her order, "Very well. Anything else?"

"I would like a hot chocolate please" Bonnie smiled.

"Cream cappuccino for me" grinned Matt at the owner.

"So as I" Tyler nodded in agreed as he circled his arm around Caroline contently.

"I'll have full cream latte please" Elena murmured politely before turning to Stefan, "And you Stefan?"

"The usual"

Rosalyn nodded understandingly and walked away to make the drink before-

"HONEY! I'M BACK!"

-echoed loudly inside the busy store as they turned around to see none other than Damon Salvatore walked in arrogantly with a plastic of groceries in his hand. He smirked at the attention given by the customers inside the café for his outburst and headed towards the red haired owner as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Miss me, Honey?"

She scoffed at his playful antic and rolled her bright emerald eyes as she took the plastic away from the vampire, "Yes. I miss my groceries so much! Thank you for buying them, Damon"

The smirk on his face faltered into a frown as he shook his head in disbelieve, saying "Only you could destroy this perfect mood of happy couple" which earned him a soft chiming laughter from the amused woman as she walked away behind the counter.

"I hate to break it to ya but… I don't do happy couple"

Damon scoffed in returned and shook his head once again in amused as he leaned against the counter behind her, silently watching his former reincarnated best friend poured a cup of black coffee for her customer, "Then do you want to do passionate-couple instead?"

Rosalyn frowned at the suggestion and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the tray filled with drinks to her customers, "No"

He couldn't help but released an amused smirk for the red haired stubbornness and watched her gracefully went through the chattering customers to the table where his little brother and his gang sitting. His usual playful smirk slowly curled into a frown at the gang presence inside the coffee shop as he observed them by leaning casually against the large wooden counter.

"Here you go" the woman smiled warmly at the group as she placed down their order onto the table.

"Thank you" smiled Stefan to his friend as he took his cup of black coffee before shifting his forest green gaze to his elder brother. He narrowed his eyes warningly at his older brother for any threat and smiled politely at Rosalyn when she asked whether there's something else he needed as she walked back towards the counter.

Damon gave his brooding brother a smirk to annoy him and leaned over the red haired woman as he took her tray from her hands helpfully, "Hey, how about you eat the cheese cake I brought for you? I know you haven't eaten lunch yet" he said, guiding her over the cake box he brought earlier for their little lunch date.

She smiled thankfully at the dark haired man and slowly opened the said box. Her emerald eyes lit up at the delicious looking cake inside it and turned around to find a plate for both of them to enjoy. She placed the strawberry cheesecake onto the porcelain plate and used her silver fork to cut the cake in small piece as she took her first bite.

Damon leaned closer over the counter and watched her closely for her reaction of the cake as a beautiful breath-taking smile appeared upon her face, "It's delicious" she smiled and looked up at him happily before cupping her hand that was holding the fork as she gave him a taste, "Try it"

He chuckled softly under his breath and took a bite of her favourite cake, saying "Not bad"

The sound of them chattering and laughing caught the group attention as Caroline raised her eyebrows in amaze of seeing the usual sarcastic, jerk vampire could be so… normal with the owner.

"Is it me or I just see Damon… talking normally with the pretty owner?"

Tyler nodded as he looked out of the large window in search for something, "I think there's must a pig flying somewhere" he murmured which kind of rewarded by a bunch of laughter for his joke.

"Maybe he's a clone?" suggested Matt as he nudged his friend ribs.

"Or probably an alien abduction"

Stefan who had been silence during their interaction couldn't help but gazed longing at the red haired woman sitting by the counter with his older brother as he took a sip of his black coffee, remembering of the time he had spent with her 145 years ago before her death.

"Are you alright, Stefan?" Elena asked to the dirty blonde man concernedly as she touched his cold hand with her warm ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"They looked like a couple" murmured Bonnie softly under her breath as she watched them over her hot chocolate, "I mean you can see how close they are…"

Elena shifted her brown orbs away from her boyfriend and looked up over to the counter with a nod, "You're right. It as if they know each other for a long time"

"It's because she remind him of someone we used to know" said Stefan as he placed down his empty cup onto the table, "She was my father's goddaughter so when her parents died, my father decided to take her as his own"

"You mean, there's another woman beside Katherine?" exclaimed Caroline in horror for the thought another psychopath vampire running around Mystic Fall for the Salvatore brothers. I mean, what's the matter with Salvatore and their crazy women?

"No. she's nothing like Katherine. In fact, she was a human by then"

"Can you tell us more about her?" Elena asked in genuinely interest for another woman who managed caught the Salvatore's attention.

"Her name was Rosalyn Cartwright. Her father was a business man at that time and both of her parents died in a fire inside their mansion. She's the only one survive due to her absent since she attended a birthday party during the incident. After learning about it, my father instantly went to find her and brought her home to stay with us. At one point, she was also my childhood fiancée and we were about to be wedded by the time I'll reach eighteen"

"Then, what happened?"

"Katherine happened"

Elena nodded understandingly as she gave him a light squeeze which he returned it with a small smile in relief for her support.

"So, where does Damon appear inside the story?" Caroline asked.

"She was his best friend"

Damon who was obviously eavesdropping their conversation couldn't help but released a small frown on his face at the bloody memory and slowly looked up at the red haired woman in front of him. It's still amazed him how much she looked exactly like the Rosalyn he known back in the 1864. The same wavy red hair. The same pair of mesmerizing emerald orbs. The same soft white porcelain skins. The resembling was so great that the hole inside his heart began to fill again slowly each time he saw her.

His icy blue eyes warmed at the sight of her and unconsciously raised his hand as he caressed her rosy cheek gently which rewarded a questionably gaze from the woman, "I've miss you" he whispered, running his finger down to her chin as he looked deeply into her emerald eyes with his blue ones, "I've been waiting for you 145 years now"

Confusion flashed inside her emerald green before slowly softened for the sadness and longing within his gaze as she grasp his rough hand into her smooth ones, "What do you mean, Damon?" she asked softly.

The man silenced as he tightened his grip on her hand, swallowing down a huge lump stuck inside his throat as he plastered a fake smile on his face to hide the sadness flooding his chest, saying "Nothing" before turned his attention away from the intense gaze as he changed the subject, "So, since you're not a fond of us being a happy and passionately couple, how about we be the sexy ones?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully which rewarded nothing but a silence from her.

"Damon-"

"Oh! Have you been to the Grill? It had a collection of good bourdon-"

"Why-?"

"Did you know there's a fundraiser this Saturday? I been have this invitation-"

"Damon!"

The vampire instantly shut his mouth at the outburst and looked up to see her emerald orbs burning concernedly into his blue ones as she squeezed his hand, "Damon, tell me what's wrong?"

Her soft caring voice seemed to squeeze his unbeaten heart as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "I'm sorry"

"Wha-?"

The pupil within his azure eyes dilated as he cupped her face, "You will not remember this conversation" he compelled, "We just having lunch date together. Nothing more. nothing less. Understood?"

"Yes"

Rosalyn blinked and slowly smiled as she took the empty plate, "Thanks for the cake, Damon. I really appreciate it"

"No problem"

She smiled one last time and turned away as she walked into the kitchen. Unknown to her, the Salvatore brothers watched her slowly disappeared from their sight before turned around to meet each other gaze within one thought inside their mind.

* * *

_**Review**_


	4. You're my sanctuary

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

* * *

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**You're My Sanctuary**_

...

"Rosalyn!"

She looked up from her phone at the familiar voice and couldn't help but smiled at the man walking her way as he greeted her with a warm hug as well as a soft chaste kiss upon her rosy cheek.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

He pulled away from the embrace and smiled in returned for her question as he watched her locked up her little coffee shop, "Well, I was walking home from the Grill when I saw you so I thought I could escort you home since we're heading the same way" he explained as they began walking down the street through the town square, "Besides, I could use some company anyway"

Rosalyn chuckled softly at the casualness within his tone and pulled her trench coat closer for warmth from the icy cold breeze as the sound of their footstep echoed loudly into the night, "So, how are you doing with school and all?" she asked, making an effort to start a conversation in hope of distracting herself from the cold September air.

"Good I guess. Except for the homework though"

The woman chuckled and nodded understandingly, "I see"

Stefan hummed in agreed as he took a glance at the red haired walking beside him, "So, what about you? How's your business doing?" he asked in returned as he watched her face glowed slightly underneath the streetlights.

_'Beautiful…'_

She tilted her head to the side and looked thoughtfully into the distance, saying "Hmmm…More than I expected actually. I mean I didn't expect a full house everyday"

"Maybe you should hire someone to help you"

"Yeah, I could barely stand on my feet there. Lucky Damon was there sometime. Speaking of Damon, it had been awhile seen I last saw him. Is he alright?" she asked as she glanced at the young Salvatore concernedly for the older absent.

"Y-Yeah… He's fine"

A tint of ghostly frown occurred across her lips at the hesitation within his voice and decided to brush it off as they stopped directly in front of the door to her little sanctuary, "I see… Please send my regards to him and tell him I miss his company" smiled the red haired softly as she placed her keys into the keyhole and twisted the doorknob before turning around to see him standing awkwardly on her porch, "Would you like to come in?"

"Ah…No. It's alright. I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense! Come on, it's the least I could do for you after accompany me home"

Looking at those beautiful captive emerald eyes, the man couldn't help but released a soft smile at the invitation and slowly took a firm step inside her household as he walked into her house for the first time.

He closed the wooden behind him and followed her down the hallway towards her kitchen. She moved to the stove near her window and boiled up the water for their coffee, "Why don't you wait in the living room while I waiting for the water to heat up?" she said as she pulled out two mugs from the cabinet.

"Sure"

With that, Stefan moved away from the kitchen to the living room near the entrance and sat down comfortably onto the red couch as he waiting for her. His forest green gaze glanced around the large room and couldn't help but impressed by the interior as he leaned forwards to touch the beautiful glass coffee table.

The wall was beautifully painted with light cream, making the room more spacious than its original size and the wooden floor underneath his feet made the room looked more elegant, modern yet cotemporary. On the wall above the fireplace were various pictures and paintings of places around the Mystic Fall. But what caught his attention was the painting of his late Salvatore mansion in the year 1864.

"Did you draw this?"

The woman hummed as she poked her head out behind the wall to see him and smiled as she walked towards him with two mug of her famous coffee, "Yeah, I drew it two years ago after I woke up from a coma"

He took the offered mug from her hand and took a sip of the glorious caffeine, "A coma?"

"Yup" nodded the red haired as she popped the 'p' while taking a sip of her coffee, "It was a skiing accident, you know. Falling down the slope and being hit by the head is not a pretty experience" she shrugged as if it was nothing despise the incident was kind of life threatening to her.

"Are there anymore drawing you draw after the coma?"

"Yeah. Let me get the sketch book upstairs"

She placed down her cup onto the glass coffee table inside the living room and headed upstairs to get the sketch book from her room while he looked back once at the painting before him. She flipped opened the light inside her room and rummaged through a pile of books on her desk to find the sketch book. She grabbed the old drawing book and walked downstairs to see him.

"Here it is"

Stefan took the sketch book from her hand and hesitantly shuffled through the pages. Every single page was filled with various sketch of places he known back in the 1864. The Salvatore Mansion, the farm they own, the town square and even the meadow where the Salvatore lake house was…

* * *

"_Are we there yet?"_

_Stefan chuckled at the impatient tone within her voice and turned to see her struggling to keep up the men's pace as they walked their way through the forest, "Just a little further, Rosalyn"_

"_But we've been hiking for hours now"_

"_We're almost there" replied the older Salvatore excitedly as he helped her climb the fallen tree. She sighed in defeat and slowly followed them. They stopped suddenly in the middle of their track and turned once again to see her, "we're here" said Damon as he motioned for her to come forward._

_Walking through the thick bushes around the area, she stopped in middle of her track and couldn't help but gasped by the sight unfolded before her. _

"_Oh my lord"_

_It was a beautiful meadow filled with lavenders surrounding the huge lake. She walked towards the flower and touched it gently with her fingers, "It's beautiful"_

"…_but not as beautiful as you though"_

"…_too beautiful to be compare with you"_

_A pair of emerald green turned at the words spoken by the two brothers and couldn't help but released a ghostly smile upon her lips as she faced them lovingly._

"_Thank you"_

* * *

"Stefan?"

The owner of the name snapped away from his little memory lane and looked up to see a pair of concern emerald eyes with his forest green ones, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"E-Er…Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just remembering something" he smiled tightly at the red haired woman before looking through the book once more to avoid her intense gaze.

"…I see"

He shifted his attention to the clock behind her and closed the book in his hand, saying "It's getting late. I should go home" as he given the book back to its rightful owner.

Rosalyn nodded understandingly and walked him out to the front door, "So…I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah…"

With that, the dirty blonde haired man walked away from the house into the street, completely aware of the eyes following his moves as he slowly disappeared into the night.

Back at the boarding house, Damon slumped heavily onto the couch after a week of training the younger Gilbert and sighed as he opened his icy gaze to the fireplace. It had been a while since he last visited her coffee shop and he been missing the red haired company more each day. Yeah, maybe he should see her again tomorrow morning.

The sound of the front door opened caught the Salvatore's attention as he lifted up his face from the couch to see his younger brother, "There you are! I've been wandering about you? So, what's up?"

"Damon, it's about Rosalyn. I think she's remember us"

He sat up from the couch and looked intensely onto his face, "What do you mean?"

Stefan bit his lips and run his hand through his hair anxiously, "I was walking her home from the store and then she invited me in to her house for some coffee in returned. I sat down waiting inside the living room when I saw the painting. It was a painting of the old Salvatore Mansion, Damon. It was our mansion in 1864. I was shocked to see it and asked her when she drew it. She said she drew it after she woke up from her coma two years ago from a skiing accident. Then she showed me her sketch book. Every single page of her book filled with various pictures of the mansion, the farm, the Founder ball, everything!"

"So, you're saying that there's might be a possibility that she remember about us?"

Hearing the soft hopeful voice from the older Salvatore, Stefan nodded hesitantly as he looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe… Maybe there's still hope for us to bring her back…" he whispered and turned to his left to see a small picture frame of the woman they been hoping she could remembered.

His icy blue eyes slowly warmed at the thought of her remembering them once again and heavily swallow the huge lump chocking his throat as he ignored the burning sensation behind his eyes, "I wish she would"

* * *

The sound of jiggling bells alerted the owner as she looked up from her counter to see the man she been expecting to see for a while walking towards her with the usual smirk on his face, "Damon. It's good to see you again" greeted the woman warmly and was given a hug in returned as well as a chaste kiss onto her rosy cheeks.

"Miss me, babe?"

She chuckled as they both pulled away from each other embraces with an amused smiled on her face, "Hmm, you could said that" she winked playfully at the man as he laughed.

"Aww~ you do know how to melt a man's heart, Rosalyn" he whispered huskily into her ear as his hand touched his heart mockingly, "I'm swooned"

"Hmmm, must be a part of my charm"

With that, both of the couple laughed at their pitiful flirting and unconsciously leaned closer to each other. The sound of their laughter slowly subsides into the silence as they both looked up. His icy blue eyes clashed with her breath-taking emerald green, making him swallowed his saliva anxiously as he could feel her breath touched his lips by their closeness.

"Damon…"

The sound of her whispered his name sent shiver down his spine as he licked his sudden dried lips. He swore if his heart still beating she probably able to hear it beating furiously against his chest as he gulped, "…Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah"

Her soft fair hand rose from the counter to touch the smooth skin of his cheek and gently caressed it affectionately as she gazed deeply into his icy gaze, "Are you sure?" she questioned the young man as she could see the conflict flashed within his eyes.

The dark haired vampire closed his eyes contently for her touch and couldn't help but leaned closer as he took her hand within his, "Yeah…I'm sure…"

"GOOD MORNING, MS WHITE!"

Both of them instantly pulled away at the loud voice calling out from the entrance and looked over to meet the two workers she had been hired yesterday. A pixie-cut, dark haired young girl probably in her mid-teens who was greeting them beamed excitedly to start her job first day and paused to look at the two adult with a scandalicious look, "Oh! I don't know you had a boyfriend, Ms White. Quite charming isn't it, Jack?" nudged the girl to her companion.

The slightly older young man with matching dark hair like the girl shrugged carelessly as he walked to the kitchen, "Whatever, Alex!"

"Aww, but brother-!"

Rosalyn cleared her throat at the awkwardness surrounded them and clapped her hand to catch the youngsters attention, "Ah well, Alex. Jack. I already have your uniforms and your name tags at the kitchen. Please change into those and we may begin to set the tables"

"Yes, Ms White!"

She smiled and slowly watched her workers disappeared behind the door before turned around to see him smirking cheekily at the show of her leadership, "May, Rosie. I don't know you had in you" he winked and slowly leaned over to kiss her cheek, "I must go. I'll see later…"

"Later…"

Damon smiled and walked out from the little coffee shop to begin his day before a figure stood out in the middle of his track. He looked up questionably at the figure and couldn't help but gasped slightly in surprised for their appearance.

"Elena?"

* * *

_**Review**_

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is it. Another Dalyn's moment.

Dalyn is a ship-name for DamonxRosalyn while Stelyn is StefanxRosalyn.

Give me your view of the story and tell me which one you like.

_**Dalyn**_ vs _**Stelyn**_


	5. Something in your eyes

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Something in your eyes**_

...

"Nope! Not even close"

A frown instantly appeared across his face as he glared at the vampire standing in his way, "What are you doing here, Katherine?" he asked, looking at her cautiously as he noticed her shifted her attention to the little coffee shop behind him

"Why to see my favourite Salvatore of course" she murmured before turning her attention once more to the older Salvatore with a knowing smirk adorned on her lips, "So, this is where she is huh? The famous Rosalyn Cartwright's reincarnation…"

His icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the spoken words and couldn't help but released a warning growl as he shifted his body to block her gaze which causes her smirk to widen at the show of aggression for the said human, "What do you want, Katherine?" he hissed as the vein underneath his eyes began to resurface.

"I always wonder about her…What makes her so especial to you Salvatore's eyes? What does she had that the petty doppelganger Elena and I will always become the second best despite you two claimed you loves us? Why-?"

"Whatever she is to us is none of your business, Katherine…"

Both of the vampires turned at the new voice cutting between them and watched as the other younger Salvatore's brother walked out from his hiding to face them with his cold forest green eyes.

"Ah, Stefan. Come to join party?" purred the brunette woman as she shifted her posture and leaned back against the wall behind her lazily, "We could use some more"

"What are you doing here, Katherine? Don't you have a certain hybrid to run?"

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport, Stefan. I just want to visit an old friend that's all"

Damon snorted in disbelief and crossed his arms against his chest as he shifted closer to the light pole beside him, still keeping her gaze away from a certain red haired woman, saying "Don't be such a bitch, Katherine. You don't have friend remember?" as his icy blue eyes watched cautiously for any threat coming from the other vampire.

"Who said I need to be a friend with her when I can just… drink her"

Her dark smirk grew even wider at the collective growl coming from the Salvatore men as she stood up straight from the wall behind her, "well, as much as I love to spend my precious time with you boys but I've got better things to do…" and with that she blurred away from the scene, leaving the two men to their thought before turning their attention to the small coffee house behind them.

* * *

"Hello… would you like to order now?"

"Of course, love. A cup of coffee along with an apple please…"

Rosalyn smiled softly at the lovely British accent coming from the man before her and jointed down his order into her notepad, "Very well, your order should arrive shortly"

"Thank you, love"

The red haired woman nodded as she walked away towards the counter, oblivious to the watching light blue eyes of the customer behind her as she made the order and asked her worker to fetch some apple pie from the kitchen before placing it down onto the tray.

She walked through the tables filled with chattering customers and placed down the man order before him as she gave him her polite yet genuine friendly smile upon her lovely face, "Here you go, sir. Have a nice day"

"And you as well, love"

Watching the woman walked away once again to serve another customer not far from his table, he took the cup of the glorious black coffee and drank it contently for the taste before the sound of jingling bells alerted the man to a newly arrive customer.

"Ah! Damon!"

The man shifted his gaze at the name to the newly arrive man heading towards the crimson haired woman who had been serving him not long ago and silently observed the couple interaction behind the crowd.

Damon walked inside the shop and pulled her into a warm welcoming hug as he kissed her cheek in greeting, "Rosalyn… lovely as always I see" he smiled.

She chuckled at his fine words and hummed as she pulled away from his embrace, "You're flattering me, Day" said the woman cheekily as she winked playfully at the man and began motioned him to follow her to the counter, "I take it you would like the usual?" she asked as she rummaged through her cabinet for a cup.

"Don't mind if I do"

She poured the black caffeine into a white porcelain cup and offered it to the man as she leaded him to an empty table beside the window, "So… what's up?" asked the red haired as she sat opposite him, watching him took a sip of the warm coffee patiently.

"Nothing… why do you assume I had something else to tell?" he shrugged.

"…Because I could see the trouble within your eyes"

His icy blue eyes looked up from his cup within his hand and watched her slowly reached out for his hand as she gave him a light squeeze in comfort, "You know you can tell me everything right?" she smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side encouragingly, "Besides I don't want my Damon to be gloomy and brooding like some emo teenager in drama" pouting playfully as she played with his ring on his index finger.

"My Damon?" snorted the dark haired vampire as he squeezed her hand playing hand in returned, secretly sending a message of gratitude for her support and couldn't help but smirked cheekily at the red haired woman before him, "Possessive much?" he wiggled his eyebrows in suggesting.

"What can I say? I'm possessive kind of girl" she winked as they both laughed at the harmless flirting against each other.

"Sure, you are…"

Rosalyn hummed in agreed and turned her attention to the customers around her guiltily, "I think I should go and help my workers with the customers" she said to Damon as she watched him took a last sip of his coffee and placed it down onto the table "Maybe I see you tomorrow, Damon"

"Yup!" he nodded while popping the letter 'p' and slowly stood up along with the owner of the coffee shop, "I'll call you later" he said, kissing both her rosy cheek a goodbye before walking away through the door while the red haired woman went to the counter to make some coffee for her customers.

Unaware by the human-vampire couple, a slightest smirk in pleasure occurred across a man's lips at the sight as he placed down his money for the coffee onto the table and walked away from the little coffee shop.

* * *

Shuffling the channel in boredom, she sighed for the nth time this night and lied back onto her couch tiredly as she trailed her eyes at the frames of pictures and painting adorned on the wall.

'_It's look familiar'_

She frowned as she gazed the painting thoughtfully before a loud ring snapped her attention away from her painting and reached out to picked her phone up from her coffee table beside her, "Rosalyn's speaking" she answered.

"_Hey, Rose! It's Stefan. You're still up?"_

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep" she shrugged and turned to her side to watch the late news played on her flat-screen, "So, what's up?"

"_Er… well… I was hoping to invite you to a dinner at the boarding house tomorrow night. To surprise Damon since it was his birthday tomorrow"_

Rosalyn blinked in surprised and instantly sat up straight from her lounging on her couch, "Damon's birthday?"

"_Yup! So… you're in?"_

She hummed and shrugged, "Sure. I see you tomorrow"

"_Great, I see you at eight?"_

"Eight"

"_Good… Good night, Rose"_

"Night, Stef…"

* * *

"You're early…"

Niklaus Mikaelson closed the door behind him and turned around to see his immortal sister sitting lazily on his couch with a magazine on her laps, "Found something interest?" Rebekah asked knowingly as she turned the page of her fashion magazine without looking up to see a dark smirk in amused plastered on his face.

"I think I did…"

With that, the blonde haired vampire woman raised her head and looked expectedly at her older brother, "Really?"

"Let just say I found a new player in town" smirked Nik darkly as he walked away into his room.

* * *

_**Review**_


	6. I don't want this night to end

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**I don't want this night to end**_

...

"…amo…"

"…Damon…"

"Damon, wake up"

The owner of the name groaned at the constant voice calling out his name early in the morning and turned to his side as he pulled up his blanket over his head to block the said voice.

"Damon"

"Hmmm…Go away…"

A soft chiming voice chuckled into his ear as he turned around to meet a familiar looking red haired woman leaned over him from the edge of his bed with a beautiful warm smile plastered across her lips, "Morning" she greeted him warmly at the sleepiness within his tired face and placed a wake-up kiss upon his cheek which causes the vampire to raise his eyebrows in wonder.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head as she pulled the blanket off of him, "Nah ah, I won't tell you until you're fully wake up and took a bath" she grinned and slowly stood up into her full height as she grabbed his arms to pull him up onto his feet, "Come on. We're on a tight schedule here"

Damon snorted at the words and finally decided to give up his sleep for the red haired as he let her pushed him into the bathroom with his towel placed against his chest, "Be downstairs in 15 minutes" she said before walking out from his room to prepare their morning breakfast as he stared at her in confusion for actions and sudden appearance inside his house before shaking his head and entered his bathroom to start his day.

"Rosalyn?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Day"

Damon entered his kitchen with his hands inside his pocket and watched her placed a stack of pancake onto the plate, "May I know why you're suddenly appeared inside my house at 8 in the morning? Waking me up and even making me a breakfast?" he asked with his eyebrows rising in curiosity as she turned the stove off and turned around to meet him with a cheeky smirk on her face, "Why, Damon. Can I come to greet my friend in this lovely day?"

"I don't have anything against of you coming here but I know something fishy when you bragging me with this" he motioned to the breakfast before them.

Rosalyn bit her lips and raised her hand in surrender gesture, "Alright… alright… you got me. I'm here to ask you a favour"

"What favour?"

"You know I've arrived to Mystic Fall for a month right?"

"Yes"

"And I've been busy opening a new café at the town square correct?"

"Ah huh"

"So… I kind of want your help to help me clean the attic and paint the wall outside of my house since I finally had a free time to do it. I already asked Stefan but he's busy with Elena"

"So, you want me to do a man's job?"

"Yup!" she popped the 'p' as she looked up at him expectedly, "You would help me wouldn't you Day?"

Damon silenced for a moment as he review for any activities for the day and nodded in agreed since he don't have anything else to do this day, "Sure, it's like I have anything else to do" he shrugged and took a seat on the dining table.

"Great!" cheered the red haired woman as she sat down beside him, "After you're finish, we'll head to the hardware store for some paints. How's that sound?"

"Sure"

She beamed at the words and smiled as she took a sip of her morning coffee, waiting for him to finish his breakfast before they started their chores.

'_Mission distract-Damon-out-for-the-day-while-they-plan-a-secret-party-for-him is complete'_

* * *

"Should I choose the light yellow or the light brown?"

Rosalyn turned around to ask Damon and watched him come over her from his little observation at the hardware display as he leaned over behind her to see the colours within her hands, "I think the light brown should so the trick" he shrugged and purposely placed his hand around her tiny waist while looking at the teenage boy behind the counter who tried to flirt with his old reincarnation friend with a dark sadist smirk adorned on his lips that screaming _'flirt-and-die'_ look on his face.

She hummed thoughtfully as she ignored the action made by the dark haired man beside her and nodded in agreed for his opinion as she gave the teenage boy her chosen colour, "I think two large tin of this colour would be enough, right Day?"

"Of course"

The boy stuttered a 'yes' at the glare and the smug look he received from a certain vampire and walked away into the store behind the counter to get the paints for his customers. After making sure the door closed him, she turned to the man beside her and pinched his side, "What was that for?"

Damon groaned at the stinging pain on his side and pouted in mock hurt as he placed his hand onto his chest, "Why honey… I haven't done anything"

"Don't lie to me, Damon. I saw you glaring the boy for flirting with me"

"Well, at least he know you're not interest with him" he shrugged and turned away to look at the hardware display again, leaving the young woman behind him as she rolled her eyes exasperatedly and smiled as she watched the young boy gave her purchases of paint before calling out to Damon to carry it into her car.

"So, is there anything else you want to buy before we head out to the house of yours?" asked the Salvatore as he placed down the paints into the bonnet of her car.

"Nope! I think we're good" she smiled as she looked down to her Iphone, texting.

"Alright. Let's go"

Damon entered the driver seat and started the engine while waiting for the owner of the black Camaro SS entered the passage seat beside him.

"Who're you texting?"

Rosalyn hummed and turned her bright emerald eyes at the vampire beside her, "Oh! Alex just ask me whether or not I'll be coming to the shop for lunch and I said I can't since we'll be busy after this" she shrugged and looked down once more to her Iphone to reply another message coming into her phone.

"Why? Is there something happen at the shop?"

"Nothing. She just complaining about Jack being a leader or something"

"Hn. Teenager" he tsked like a disappointed father at his children which resulting a soft laugh from her as she shook her head in amused "We were once a teenager you know" she pointed it out as he pulled over in front of her house.

"Well, at least my teen-hood is more fun and games" smirked the dark haired cheekily as he got out from the car to get their paints. Rosalyn rolled her eyes knowingly at the man and walked towards her door, "Your teen-hood, not mine. Mine is full of hospital and bandages"

Damon blinked in surprised and entered the house after she invited him in, "Hospital and Bandages? Seriously?"

"Yup!" she nodded as she popped the 'p', "I quite adventurous in my younger days"

He whistled in awe and placed the paints on the side, "Damn girl. You're still a danger magnet aren't you" he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head in defeat.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Damon?"

"Huh? Nope! I'm just admired the lamp. It's look antique"

"That's because it is antique, Day"

"Oh?"

She chuckled and took his hand as she pulled him upstairs, "Come on. Let's get you change. We won't want the leather jacket of yours dirty won't we?" she winked and made her way to her drawer, "I think there's a spare man t-shirt and fade jeans around here somewhere…" she trailed off.

Damon silenced as he looked around her room. Light blue walls filled with picture frames surround them as in the middle was large queens bed with white coloured nightstand by its side. A mountain of old novels stood proudly at the side of her desk near the window gave the impression of a silent shy girl he known 145 years ago as well as an old sketch book on top of it.

He walked towards the desk and took the old sketch book into his hand. He opened the first page of the book and gazed thoughtfully at the drawing. It was the Lockwood's mansion in 1864, the place where they first sign their names as the founder family and the place he first and last dance with his old friend…

* * *

"_Why such a long face?"_

"_Nothing…" _

"_Well, if it is nothing. Would you like to dance with me?" _

"…_Don't mind if I do" _

"_Don't look so gloomy, Salvatore. It's not every day you can dance with a beautiful woman like me" _

"_Indeed, I shouldn't"_

"_Good because that's what friend for isn't it?"_

"_I guess it is…"_

* * *

He placed it back onto the desk and turned his dull icy blue eyes at the back of her sadly.

"Ahah!" she stood up after minutes of searching through her drawers and turned around as she gave him the clothes for him to change, "There's a guest room for you to change across the hallway"

He plastered a cheeky smile to hide his solemn thought of the past and took the offered clothes, "Why thank you, honey" he winked playfully and placed a kiss upon her rosy cheek before disappeared into the said room. Unknown to him, a pair of emerald eyes watched him go knowingly as she looked down to the sketch book on her desk.

* * *

Rosalyn stood up in front of the mirror within her bedroom and tied her wavy red locks into a lazy bun, "Hey, honey. Ready to start clean up our house?" a voice snapped her out from her daze as she turned around to see Damon changed his clothes for the task and was leaning against her doorframe with a cheeky smirk upon his face, "Well, hurry up love or we won't get the house done"

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at the dark haired man and placed down her combs onto her nightstand as she walked towards him, "Alright, I'm ready" she said.

"Good!" he nodded and looked down to his attire, "I'm still wanted to know how you managed to have a man's shirt in your house. Are you cheating on me or something?" motioned towards the light blue worn-out shirt with a pair of old jeans belonged to her old brother while she wore her old favourite cream T-shirt with a pair of jeans short that reach her mid-thigh.

"It's belong to my older brother, Day"

"Oh! Good. Just checking"

She shook her head with a soft chuckle underneath her breath and took his hand with hers as she leaded their way up into the attics, "Come on, let's get our job done" she said. Damon shrugged in agreed as he followed her through the hallways, taking the old stair into the attic of the house. She pushed the door opened and coughed at the amount of dusk inside the dark eerie place, "Okay… That's show me how much I need to do to clean this place up" she coughed and turned around to the sneezing Damon as he grimaced at the dusty attic.

"Alright. Let's get this torture over with!"

* * *

After four hours of cleaning up the attics and painting the house with a short evening tea-time break in between, both of the couple sprawled tiredly onto the couch inside the living room as they sighed. Rosalyn groaned at the soreness on her shoulder and turned to her side as she lied lazily onto his chest, "Day… I'm sore" she whined as she massaged her shoulder to ease the tension of her sore muscles.

Damon chuckled at the words and pulled her closer to his chest contently, "You know, that's sound so wrong"

"It's not like that you pervert!" scolded the red haired half-heartedly with a tint of blush adorned on her rosy cheeks which causes the man to laugh as he shook his head in amused and placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead, "I'm just kidding, Rose" he smiled.

She pouted and sighed as she slowly got up from the man, "Come on. Let's get you a shower before we head out for dinner. You're stink"

"Only if you join me" winked Damon as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her which resulting a snort from the red haired and a punch on his arm.

"In your wet dream, Salvatore"

He snickered and slowly laughed as he pulled the pouting red haired woman closer into his arms, "You're always in my dream" he said, smiling softly at the warmness of her body against him as he hid his face onto the crook on her pale neck, "Always…" he mumbled underneath his breath, sniffing the wonderful scent of roses as he could feel her arms circling around his torso.

"You're an idiot, Day"

"Ah… but I'm your idiot, Rose"

A beautiful laugh entered his ear as she hummed in agreed, "Good because that's what friend for isn't it?"

Damon stiffed at the familiar words and slowly tightened his hold on her petite body as he nodded, "I…I guess it is"

Pulling away from each other embrace, she tilted her head cutely to the side and grabbed his hand as she leaded him to the bathroom, "Come on. I have a spare towel inside the bathroom just for you. We won't to be late for dinner won't we?"

"…Thank you, Rosalyn"

'_Thank you for everything…' _

She stopped in front of the bathroom and turned round with a warm smile adorned on her lips, "You're always welcome, Damon…"

'_I know…'_

She gave him the spare towel and watched him closed the door behind him before she turned away to make a certain call for a certain someone while waiting for him to finish his shower.

* * *

"They're on their way now" Stefan announced to the others as they began hiding around the living room while waiting for the guest of honour to arrive from their distraction mission. The sound of a car pulled over the front yard alerted the gang as they waited patiently for the birthday-boy to enter the newly-decorative house organised by none other than Caroline Forbes for the older vampire's birthday party.

"Er… Rosalyn. Why are we at my house? You said we're going out for dinner remember?" the unmistakable husky sexy voice belonged to Damon Salvatore asked to his companion as the sound of the car door closed filling the silence night around them.

"Hum? Oh, yeah. Well, Stefan texted me to come here because I kind of left my purse at your house this morning so…" a female voice belonged to Rosalyn White answered him sheepishly as they walked towards the front door of his house.

"Seriously, Rose. You forgot your purse in my free access boarding house? What were you thinking?"

"Well? Why don't you find out?"

The moment they stepped through the front door, a loud shout of "SURPIRSE!" startled the older man from his place as he turned around to see a bunch of teenagers (probably Stefan's schoolmate) and his drinking buddy, Alaric standing happily around his living room.

"What in the world-?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAMON!"

A brunette teenage girl, Elena walked out from the crowd and pulled the older man into a big warm hug, "Happy birthday, Damon" she smiled and gave him a kiss upon his cheek in greeting.

"Wha-?"

"Don't tell me you're forgot about your own birthday, brother" smirked the younger Salvatore cheekily as he pulled his older brother into a brotherly hug, "Cause I'm sure you're getting older by the years"

Damon snorted at the said words and looked up at the crowd wishing him '_happy birthday'_ before turned around to see the smiling red haired woman standing beside him, "You know about this, don't you?" he pointed out at the innocent looking human and pulled her into a playful headlock as he ruffled her hair.

Rosalyn squealed at the action and squirmed away from the attacking hand belonged to none other than the vengeful Damon Salvatore, "Knock it off, Day"

"Not until you say you're sorry for tricking me"

"Never!"

"Alright! I think that's enough" scolded Stefan at the two friends and helped the red haired woman to stand up onto her feet as she pulled out her tongue at the dark haired Salvatore while he reached out to grab the said tongue but quickly dodged by the owner.

"He started it"

"You're the one who trick me into helping you cleaning up your house"

"Well… they're asked me to distract you so what better way than helping me clean up the house. I mean, it's like killing two birds with one stone. You're distracted, I get my house clean"

"You're evil, Rose"

"Whatever you say, Day"

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the lover quarrel already, let's get the party started!" A blonde girl, Caroline Forbes cut in between them and turned around to Dj for some music. The young Dj nodded understandingly at the gesture and began the songs from the stereo as the people started dancing and drinking into the mood.

Damon turned to the high school history teacher/drinking buddy walked towards him and clapped his back in greeting, "Hey Ric. Come to join the party?" asked the vampire as he took a glass of bourdon from the table behind him.

"Nah, I'm here for the drink" smirked the ex-vampire hunter as he showed him his glass of bourdon and took a sip while watching the youngsters dancing around the living room, "I don't know it's your birthday today"

"Meh, neither did I"

Damon twirled his glass of alcohol inside his hand and looked up to see his brother dancing with his girlfriend on the dance floor before him, _'It's like in the Lockwood mansion again'_ he thought solemnly at the memories and turned around to find his old dancing partner during that time, _'where is she anyway?'_

A warm sensation suddenly touched his hand and grabbed the empty glass of his alcohol as he looked up to see the person he been looking for standing in front of him, "Come on, birthday-boy" she smiled and pulled him to the dance floor, "There's no need for such face tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Dance with me, Day"

She turned around and began swaying her hips at the rhythm of the song as she hooked her arms around his neck, "Besides, you should feel lucky to be dancing with a beautiful girl like me"

"_Don't look so gloomy, Salvatore. It's not every day you can dance with a beautiful woman like me"_

He placed his arms around her waist and swayed along with her as he gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, "I guess I am lucky…"

"_Indeed, I shouldn't"_

**Girl I know I don't know you**

**But your little pretty eyes so blue**

**Are pulling me in**

**Like the moon on your skin**

**I'm so glad you trusted me**

**To slide up this dusty seat**

**And let your hair down**

**Get out of town**

**Got the stars coming out over my hood**

**And all I know now is it's going good**

**You got your hands up**

**You're rocking in my truck**

**You got the radio on**

**You're singing every song**

**I'm set on cruise control**

**I'm slowly losing hold**

**Of everything I got**

**You're looking so damn hot**

**And I don't know what road we're on**

**Or where we've been**

**From staring at you girl**

**All I know is I don't want this night to end**

**Gonna cuss the morning when it comes**

**Cause I know that the rising sun**

**Ain't no good for me**

**Cause you'll have to leave**

**Gonna make the most of every mile**

**Do anything to make your smile**

**Land on my lips**

**Get drunk on your kiss**

**Clock on the dash says 3:35**

**There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive**

**You got your hands up**

**You're rocking in my truck**

**You got the radio on**

**You're singing every song**

**I'm set on cruise control**

**I'm slowly losing hold**

**Of everything I got**

**You're looking so damn hot**

**And I don't know what road we're on**

**Or where we've been**

**From staring at you girl**

**All I know is I don't want this night to end**

Pulling her closer against his chest, he hid his face onto her wavy red hair and listened to her singing the lyric into his ears as they swayed slowly with the song.

**You're rocking in my truck**

**You got the radio on**

**You're singing every song**

**I'm set on cruise control**

**I'm slowly losing hold**

**Of everything I got**

**You're looking so damn hot**

**And I don't know what road we're on**

**Or where we've been**

**From staring at you girl**

**All I know is I don't want this night to end**

**I don't want this night to end**

**No I don't want this night to end**

…

* * *

Review?

* * *

**A/N:** for the late update, I was kind of busy looking for ideas. First of all, please forgive for the lack of grammar and spelling on this chapter. Seriously, English is not my cup of tea. Ever. Next is that the song is actually from **Luke Bryan** entitle **I don't want this night to end** so it kind match the title. For those who think it's not suitable for parties well… I apologised because I'm not a partying kind of girl so I don't want kind of song you guys play at the party.

Thank you for the last review from **The Things You Wish You Knew** and **Crazy4Oreos**. You guys are awesome. Thanks for the encouragement, I really appreciate it but deep down I guess I kind of sad for the lack of review. Is my story really that bad? Was it my grammar and spelling? Well, that's a bummer *frown* anyway, I hope you like the chapter.

For the couple, it seems that Dalyn is the winner.

Result:

Dalyn-4

Stelyn-3

(Wow, only one difference)

So, please review for further chapters. I'll be waiting from you guys.


End file.
